prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Rising Aurora Pretty Cure
Rising Aurora Pretty Cure「ライジングオーロラプリキュア」 is Nobayashi Yūrei's main Pretty Cure fan-season. The story tells about six girls from Earth who are granted the power of the polar lights and now needs to fight the antagonist Crawling, in order to save the world of light from the hands of darkness. The season was created on November 2017 and brings as main motfits light, darkness and polar lights. Rising Aurora Pretty Cure does not target children but pre-teens/teens, being not bright and happy at all times, in fact some of the episodes bring sad and dark moods. The sad and blue episodes focus on villains instead of heroines. Plot :Rising Aurora Pretty Cure episodes Six girls coming from Earth meet up with the Royal Fairy Astra, which comes from the kingdom of Lambert. After the meet with Astra, they are transformed into the Guardians of Aurora, the Pretty Cures whose mission is to protect the light of the world and restore the kingdom of Lambert that is under the control of Crawling, the reborn form of the god of chaos and destruction which is threatening to end all the light and bring an eternity of darkness to the world...! Story The power that has the blessing of gods is protected in a crystal resembling a rose that located in the Crystal Tree in the kingdom of Lambert. After 200 years with no one ruling, people started having monarchy in the kingdom and when Princess Elizabeth Winter III was crowned, she said a prayer of protection and thanksgiving, people liked the idea and now every two years, the current ruler of that place prayed for the dawn light that reflected in the crystal to eliminate the darkness and end the evil. The royal scientist, H. T. Crawl was curious about how this could happen and asked permission to study the crystal and during one of these searchers he ended up staying a week trapped in an alternative universe where everything was black and lifeless. Even after leaving there, he lost his sanity and became paranoid. Not being able to sleep at night and feeling persecuted by the creatures of that universe. He then put an end to it and... he repeated his steps and returned to that universe! In doing so, he was return to the place that cursed him - which is called Lamont, but let's call it "That Place" - and strangely feels safe and sane. By some reason, on that dimension, he was some kind of god and savior of that place, just as he is powerful. By staying a while in that place, he then discovered that there was that same crystal in both universes, but in this dark, a dark aura that created a black aurora in the sky known as Luza Nigra surrounded the crystal. Well, Crawl don't want to leave that place and now became known as Lord Crawling by his followers. Crawling lived a life of luxury and abundance during these two years. Until the princess of Universe of Light began to pray, Luza Nigra began to emit a white light that made all the natives of that place get a huge headache, temporary blindness, nausea and others even had seizures. This happens because when it says "...makes the light of the dawn that reflects the crystal to eliminate the darkness and to end the evil", Luza Nigra turns white (and the name changes to Luza Branca) and the halo around the crystal turns black, the light then reigns in that place and as the people of that realm can not be exposed to light, they end up like this. Crawling also learned about Pretty Cure, the guardians of the dawn. They live on Earth and need to be awakened by the current ruler of the Universe of Light. To save his kingdom against the people of light, Crawling began training his best army soldiers and created the Karakuri Masked group, the members were Trauma, Numb, Beneath, Faint and Wrecker. These five warriors gained the ability to create Krieger - and others - to fight the Aurora Guardians. After being trained, Crawling waited for the Svarta Luna event to happen, which is when the northern (or southern) light appears on Earth, causing the two universes to unite and not separate for 25 years. He then went to the dimension of light in order to destroy that place and shattered its crystal which made the people of Lambert feel the same pain as the people of Lamont, so it was easy for evil to overcome good. Crawling then stated: "This is the era of peace of Lamont" The ruler of Lambert wrote six letters and sent them to Earth to awaken the warriors. To prevent the warriors from awakening, Crawling send one of his soldiers go after that letter and prevent it from falling into the hands of anyone but him. Characters Good Alignment Rising Aurora team Borealis Pretty Cure: She is a cheerful, pacient and friendly 14-year-old girl who is the leader of Borealis Pretty Cure team. Hinata has always been interested in magic tricks and since she was a little child, she practiced simpler tricks besides being always dressed in a top hat and a cape. Nowadays she presents her magic at children's birthday parties over her codename Lana le Grand. Although she likes these magic tricks, Hinata would like to experience truly magical powers and that's why she accepted to be a Pretty Cure at first. Her Pretty Cure alter-ego is the purple aurora of magic, who helds the power of illusions. (VA: Taneda Risa) She is a smart 14 years old girl who shows much sympathy and is in second year of high school due to her high level of I.Q. Harpy may seem snobbish and arrogant, when she's cool, humble and polite, though she's a bit boring sometimes because of being proud of her high knowledge and acting like an human encyclopedia.She dreams of being a scientist and her parents support her so much that they even bought a laboratory for her where she spends almost her whole days. Due to the fact that she does not believe in magic, she denies being a Pretty Cure at first, but then accepts her destiny as the yellow aurora of intelligence, who helds the power of magnetism. (VA: Ōtsu Airi) Hinata's childhood friend who is elegant, feminine and has a good sense of fashion. Aurora is very kind and believes that everyone has a good side, even the bad guys. Being very understanding and caring about others around her, especially herr friends. Acting in the role of older sister, Misaki can be restricted and hard, not only with the others but with herself. When she gets serious, people say that she has become "another Aurora." One of her greatest weaknesses is that she can be quickly blinded by handsome boys, as seen when she was easily seduced by Faint. In fact, this had a good side because so she become the orange aurora of love named who held the power of light. (VA: Hara Yumi) Australis Pretty Cure: The non-japanese 14-year-old girl who is currently living Japan and always uses the alias Homura Leone, so far nobody knows her real name. She lives with her best friends, Undine and Sylph. Always acting as if she were the best, Leone shows up as confident, proud, outgoing and relaxed, having a good sense of humor and always making jokes even in the heat of battle. For personal defense, Leone decided to learn the art of kung-fu and the style chosen by her is Hei Hu Quan (黑虎 拳 lit. Black Tiger Fist). She is the leader of the Australis Pretty Cure, the red aurora australis of power, who helds the power of the eternal flame. (VA: Shiraishi Ryouko (dialogue), Itsuki Yui (singing)) A 15 year old girl who has the greatest desire to be the best artist in the world. Undyne is lazy and does not like to talk about her problems, in addition to being reserved and somewhat antisocial. With the habit of making bad jokes whenever she can, Undine enjoys being with her friends and not thinking about the bad things in life. She is creative, good people, skilful when she comes with drawings and is always there for a friend she needs. These traits were enough for her to turn into . The blue aurora of desires who helds the power of electricity. (VA: Lynn) A 16 year old girl who is kind, loyal and has a heart of gold. Even though she's too busy with her things, Sylph always tries to devote a portion of her time to her friends and other things besides work, she can be a bit of a downer at times, too. She is very calm and always helps her friends as she can. Being seen as the adult of the group, Sylph is mature and advisor. Even at age of 16, she lives alone in the old home of her deceased grandparents. Her alter-ego is the green aurora of kindness, who carries the power of the plasma. (VA: Asakawa Yuu) Mascots He is a Lambertian boy who has the ability to turn into a creature resembling a black mutt pup puppy with some white spots around his body. Boreas is a fairy that came from Lambert along with Astral. He is childish and not as clever as his partner being that he had no idea what a Pretty Cure is, acting much like an 11-year-old boy. Even looking dumb, he's actually very good at persuading people and manipulating them to do what he wants. By his name, we can already guess that he is the guard of the team Borealis Pretty Cure. He lives in Harpy's house. (VA: Shouta Aoi) She is a Lambertian girl who has the ability to turn into a creature resembling a small white cat with black spots around the body. Astral is a fairy that came from Lambert along with Boreas. She is mature and very smart, with a good knowledge about many things acting in a very mature way for her age of 12-years-old. Even though she is sly and difficult to fool, an exception to this is with Boreas since she easily falls for his taunts and always gets angry when he calls her Sissy. She is the guardian of Australis Pretty Cure team and lives together with they three. (VA: Aizawa Yurika) Bad Alignment - The main antagonist of the season, who is also known as Crawl. Crawling just wants to protect his peoples of the peoples of light, and as he is extremely revengeful, he does it destroying Lamont. (VA: Sugiyama Noriaki) Karakuri Masked is the black-masked Karakuri and the first one to make an attack to Earth. He is melancholy, discouraged, and speaks to no one but Wrecker. Trauma feels very guilty for everything that has happened in his life, even if it is inevitable things, like someone's death. He has a pessimistic view of things and prefers to isolate himself from being around people. (VA: Ishida Akira) is the brown-masked Karakuri and the second one to make an attack to Earth. He is very hot head but tries to stay calm and cold, Numb also does not accept to lose. Numb is not surprisingly easy and finds everything monotonous and too simple. He believes that everyone should be able to be what they want and not what others want you to be. Numb is Faint's best friend and even if he respect his friend, Numb some times just cannot understand his crazy mind. (VA: Kanji Yuki) is the golden-masked Karakuri who is the "handsomest boy in Lamont". Faint is a really handsome and charming man who is aware of this and knows how to take advantage of his own qualities and use the weaknesses of others against themselves. Although he tries to be logical, sometimes his logic may be a bit clueless and he may have crazy ideas that somehow work out (or not). He is also very manipulative and knows how to get others to go to his side. On episode 3, he made Misaki Aurora fall for him. (VA: Kakihara Tatsuya) is the silver-masked Karakuri who used to be called "Matheus" and is the youngest member of the team. Before becoming a Karakuri, he was a normal student of a school in Shinoda who one day went to catch a subway at the station that he did not know was abandoned and then was taken to Lamont. Wrecker found him and took him to Crawling who trained him to be one of his guards and after a while became a Karakuri Masked. He is still going to Earth and use the alias "Hashimoto Ryutaro". (VA: Sasanuma Akira) is the purple-masked Karakuri and the only female member of the team. Wrecker used to be of the girls who served Crawling but she always wanted to fight with his soldiers, which made her pretend to be a man to join the army, but even after discovering, Crawling admired her courage and determination and decided to make her a member of the guard and then was promoted to Karakuri Masked. (VA: Satō Rina) Minions Neutral Alignment * She is the most popular girl in school and Harpy's friend. Venus is airhead and her not is that smart. Venus is always the center of attentions and dislikes of shares the spotlight. She is nice and kind, helping everyone as she can and being loved by everyone. Venus is a fan of Pretty Cures and have created her own alter-ego, Cure Perfekta, the pink aurora of perfection and elegance. (she is a parody of some pink cures) * Misaki Aurora's older sister who is very worried about her and has a good knowledge about Aurora's strong and weak points. Aurora tells about her Pretty Cure secret and promise to keep that secret, even though it's pretty hard to Eos keep her mouth shut. Items Magical Objects * are the main transformational items of the season. They are small diamond-shaped boxes in the respective theme colours of their respective owners. For the transformation to be activated, the Aurorae Key must be inserted into it, they also must shout out "Kirameku! Aurora Rising". Harpy's Inventions It is a black digital wristwatch that has been modified by Harpy intending to speed up and improving long distance communication through them. As it would be too time consuming to call on the conventional cellphone in case of an emergency, Harpy has reprogrammed the watch so that it can execute both calls and video calls. Although video calls are still in the test phase. Two buttons were placed; red and green that turn on and confirm (green) and turn off and cancel (red). They are located near the watch crown that serves to choose for whom you want to call. Even with all these changes, the Wrist Phone still can a normal watch. Locations is the season' primary setting. Shiragawa is the big town located on the east of Japan, towards the ocean. The girls attend to two different schools; Hitsuki Academy e a Kamiya Academy. Both private schools. Lamont, also known as "World of Darkness," is one of the main setting in the season. This is one of the three auroral universes, together with the Earth and Lambert. It is very probable that Lamont is unknown to the people of Lambert, since they seemed to have no knowledge of them. The Lambert crystal is surrounded by a yellow halo that makes reference to Lambert, as they do in Lambert. The sole ruler throughout Lamont is Crawling, formerly known as H.T. Crawl. Lambert, also known as "World of Light". Lambert is frowned upon by Lamont because they are "selfish," forcing that poor dimension to suffer for several hours every two years while they never feel it. Lambert's crystal is surrounded by a black halo that refers to Lamont, as they do in Lamont. Links *Rising Aurora Pretty Cure/Romance Scenes *Rising Aurora Pretty Cure trivia *Pierretta Pretty Cure *Before and After Trivia *The reason for most part of characters be named after creatures/gods from different mythologies is that the aurora borealis itself is named after gods from Greek and Roman mythology. **The astronomer Galileo Galilei gave the name aurora borealis in honor of the Roman goddess Aurora (dawn) and her son, Greek god of the strong wind, Boreas. http://www.sogeografia.com.br/Curiosidades/?pg=5 *All villains have names given from songs, albums or song lines. *Unlike past Pretty Cure seasons, in this, the villains have more prominence, being that there are episodes where villains are they are winners against the Cures and that are focused on them. *This season has several references to other shows that the author watches. **Characters from these shows also inspired some personalities and appearances.coff, coff, mainly from Johnny Test, coff, coff *This is the third season with over five Cures, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Kirakira Pretty Cure ☆ À la mode. *This season used to be darker than it already is because the author does not like very happy things but decided to lighten it a bit because she realized that she also did not like very sad/dark things. *The original version of the plot was censored because Pretty Cure is family cremily, although it was not a great change, it has a special manga that tells the original story. *This is the first season where the Purple Cure takes the lead. *Rising Aurora Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season since Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! to have non-3D endings. *Unlike the newer Pretty Cure seasons, this series will have more mature aspects and directed towards teens instead of little children. *This is the second season after KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, to have each episode end with a one-minute long sengment. These segments, although *This is the third season (as far as I know) where romance is constantly present. *This is the first season where the name of all Cures is not English. **They are given in Esperanto instead and even if it is the same word in a language other than that, it was pure coincidence. **Sometimes, the word is written in a different way but is just one a letter less or a letter changed to writing does not look wired. *The powers of Cure Magneta (magnetism, which refers to the Earth's magnetic field) and Cure Plasmo (plasma, which refers to the solar winds which are made of plasma) are related to the aurora boreal When the solar winds come in contact with the magnetic field of the Earth, it creates this phenomenon, the theme of the season. *This is the first season with items made by Cures. References Category:Fan Series Category:Rising Aurora Pretty Cure